


30 Snapshots

by Gedry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: Dean's working at a garage when his new coworker becomes hard to ignore.  Gabriel has his own set of problems.  But fate seems to have a way of throwing them together.





	1. Snapshot 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my work over from Livejournal.

Title: Snapshot 1  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 314  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 1. skin. 

Snapshot 1

There’s something about Gabriel Novak that makes Dean crazy. 

Sure, the guy’s a fast talking, non-stop flirting, skirt chaser; but whatever, he gets the job done and that’s all Dean has ever cared about when it came to co-workers. 

Until now, because for some reason in the heat of the afternoon sun when the new guy stretches up above his head to reach something in the garage it affects Dean in all the ways that it shouldn’t. 

He licks his lips every time Gabriel’s shirt rides up to expose a line of his slightly tanned stomach to Dean’s view. 

Dean wonders about that skin, wonders why he can’t stop thinking about it. He maps out the curves and dips of it in his mind, imagines the texture of it sliding under his fingertips, aches to know how it tastes. 

Does Gabriel have freckles? Does he have a tattoo? Where does he like to be touched the most? Would he let Dean explore to find out or just flat out tell him? Is he cut? What if he’s not? 

Dean knows enough about Gabriel to know he comes from some weird-ass hyper religious family background. The smaller guy doesn’t talk about it much but Dean’s gotten the idea he’s not exactly welcome at home anymore. 

Not that it’s any of Dean’s business, not that Dean cares. 

But still….there’s that stripe of skin that haunts him; calls out to him. 

Golden, perfectly smooth as near as Dean can tell. He stuffs his grease covered hands into his pockets just in case. 

One can never be too careful when they’re feeling this insane.


	2. Snapshot 2

Title: Snapshot 2  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 315  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 2. Bite. 

Snapshot 2

How many licks would it take to get the center of a Tootsie Pop? 

Dean knows Gabriel will never find out. The man has no patience for anything. So even though he clearly loves candy, he pops it into his mouth all day long. Gabriel doesn’t have the capacity to lick his way through to the gooey center of his lolli-pop. He just crunches down, biting in, forcing through. 

Dean wonders what he’s like giving head. 

He hates himself for wondering that. This whole situation is getting ridiculous. Dean’s never been a love-them-from-a-far kind of guy. If the timing isn’t right or the mood’s just not there then he moves on to greener pastures, no harm no foul. 

But he’s not moving, and the timing sucks. 

Who even knows about the mood? Gabriel’s not exactly helpful in nailing down if he’s even bi or gay or anything. It’s just one long innuendo after the other and by now he’s so far up under Dean’s skin that it’s like he fucking lives there or something. 

He gets no peace. 

“Lunch?” Gabriel offers as he comes by the car Dean is currently working on.

It’s a co-worker thing, Dean’s sure of that by now. Gabriel never asks for more or talks about having a life outside of the garage. “In a second,” Dean grumbles. “Go on ahead. I’ll be in.”

Gabriel nods and heads off to wash his hands. Dean watches his ass move as he walks away and bites a tight red line in his lower lip trying to get himself under control. 

So far, nothing’s working.


	3. Snapshot 3

Title: Snapshot 3  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 352  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 3. Slick. 

Snapshot 3

Dean has this shine on him that makes Gabriel think he might be smooth to the touch. Slick, like he’s covered in a fine sheen of oil from all the cars he’s been working on all day everyday that Gabriel’s been there. 

He wants to touch Dean and find out if it’s true. Like getting the answer to how fast his hands would slide up the other man’s back would solve all the problems in Gabriel’s universe. It’s not logical at all or even sane really; but he wants it just the same. 

Wants to touch Dean, press his hands into the other man’s flesh and see if he can grip him tight, make Dean want him as much as Gabriel wants Dean.

Fuck, he needs to quit this job some kind of bad. It’s only going to get worse from here, they’re being shifted onto all of the same shifts at work because Jo had a baby and now she needs to be on the day shift full time. Dean and Gabriel will take evenings now and be together like every second of the God-Damned day. 

He can’t do this. 

Thankfully, Dean is utterly oblivious to Gabriel’s pain. He goes about the day with his face buried inside a car half the time and the other half he’s staring at something on the wall over Gabriel’s head. 

Dean never makes eye contact with him. It doesn’t matter what Gabriel does. Hell, he spent the first month here stretching and grooming himself in all kinds of weird ways trying to get Dean to notice him in a way that is different than platonically. 

It didn’t work. 

Not that it matters anyway, Dean’s probably straight and even if he isn’t, he sure isn’t interested in Gabriel. 

And Gabriel….Gabriel has Kali…..sort of, whether he wants her or not.


	4. Snapshot 4

Title: Snapshot 4  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 306  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 4. Promise. 

Snapshot 4

He promised to be faithful and he has been even though it’s been so hard sometimes it makes his teeth hurt. 

Gabriel’s never touched another single human being in any way, shape, or form since he made his pledge to Kali five years ago. He’s married; he tries to be a good husband even if it’s only in name. 

He made her a promise and he’s kept it. Gabriel’s just not sure why the deal didn’t work both ways. 

He tries to ignore her indiscretions. After all, what good would it do? Gabriel owed Kali’s father a lot of money and in return for it being forgiven he married her so that she could have a green card. 

Her father made him swear on his life not to shame her by taking another lover and Gabriel’s kept his word. 

He guesses her dad wasn’t as concerned with Gabriel’s honor. But then maybe he didn’t think Gabriel had any to start with. 

He comes home from another bleak day at work ready to collapse into the sofa and watch the game. Instead he finds the bedroom door locked and hears the moaning from his wife and who-the-hell-knows who else might be in there with her. He slams some doors and stomps his feet. 

But it never matters; she won’t come out until she’s had her fill. 

She says it’s his fault; says that if he could only give her what she needs then she would leave the rest of them alone. 

He wants to hate her, but what good would it do.


	5. Snapshot 5

Title: Snapshot 5  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 336  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 5. Betrayal. 

Snapshot 5

“I think it’s time for you to move on,” she tells him the next morning. 

Gabriel jerks. “What do you mean?”

“I want you to leave,” Kali clarifies. “I need you to go find somewhere else to live.” 

“This is my house,” Gabriel complains. “I was here first.”

“But I’m here now and you need to go,” she shrugs as she stirs her coffee. “We’re holding each other back.”

Gabriel wanders into work replaying the conversation in his head over and over again. It’s not like he’s emotionally attached to her. They’ve never been able to give each other what they needed to be happy. But still, that’s his home, and now she’s taking that away from him too. The sense of betrayal is palpable. 

“Gabriel!” Dean snaps from the other side of Buick they are currently refitting. “Get your head out of your ass. What’s wrong with you?”

“I think my marriage is falling apart,” Gabriel blurts before he can think it all through. He thinks he might be imagining Dean flinching in reaction. “She’s divorcing me.” 

“I didn’t even know you were married,” Dean mutters as he twists and jerks under the hood of the car with more force than he really needs. 

“I don’t love her,” Gabriel explains. At Dean’s odd look he sighs and adds, “I married her so she could become a citizen. I’m gay. She’s decided that she wants to move on and she’s taking over our apartment and I’m out on the street.”

“Oh,” Dean says. There’s a beat of silence before he asks, “Where are you going to go?”

“I have no idea,” Gabriel snorts as he drags his hands through his hair.   
Dean looks at him closely before he says “come home with me.”


	6. Snapshot 6

Title: Snapshot 6  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 315  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 6. Feel. 

Snapshot 6

It feels good to have him here.

Dean’s a little bit surprised by that. He hasn’t shared his space with anyone since Sam moved out to go to college and before that he had always felt crammed into the small apartment along with his brother. 

Dean had never really thought he would want to share space with someone again. But it hadn’t stopped him from demanding Gabriel come home with him the first chance he got to offer. 

He wants Gabriel here; he wants Gabriel in his space. 

Gabriel is gay.

Gabriel’s not in love with anyone. He’s in a sham marriage and even that is falling apart at the seams. 

He’s gay, and it seems he feels as isolated and withdrawn from the world right now as Dean feels. They could be good together. They could make this work. 

Dean’s probably a little hung up on the idea because even though his new roommate and garage partner has admitted his sexuality he sure as hell hasn’t mentioned being attracted to Dean in any way, shape, or form. 

A guy can dream though. Can’t he?

He feels like he could make something out of this thing they have. Dean feels the stirring of long forgotten and shoved away feelings inside of his chest every time Gabriel props his bare feet up on the coffee table to watch cartoons in his plaid flannel pajama pants. 

Dean wonders how soft that material would be under his palms if he was brave enough to try and touch him. But if he starts, he might never stop.   
He bets Gabriel would feel too good.


	7. Snapshot 7

Title: Snapshot 7  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 395  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 7. Kiss. 

Snapshot 7

They stumble back from the bar celebrating their first month as roommates. 

Dean’s a little blurred around the edges with a terrifically warm feeling of companionship and the sweet buzz of alcohol. Gabriel’s a little worse for wear, leaning against Dean’s side heavily as they weave and tremble as Dean struggles with the keys to their apartment door. 

Then they’re blissfully inside and Dean gets a very drunk Gabriel sprawled onto the couch while he locks the door behind them and struggles out of his coat before dragging Gabriel up off the couch and yanking on his too. 

Gabriel’s not helping much. In fact, he’s more clinging to Dean than trying to disrobe. It’s not helpful in the least bit but it is really hot to have him pressed warm and hard against Dean’s body. 

It’s something he’s been wanting, something he dreams about, something he imagines when he brings himself off in the shower after work. 

The idea of being intimate with Gabriel is burning a hold in the back of Dean’s brain. But he hasn’t dared to act on his urges. This thing between them is so new and Gabriel’s so beaten down by his marriage that it makes Dean think maybe he doesn’t want the connection that Dean longs for. 

But now….now Gabriel’s wrapped around him like an octopus. He’s mumbling into Dean’s ear, “You smell so good right now. You feel so good. Want you. Why can’t I have you?”

Dean can’t think of an answer for him. There’s no reason Gabriel can’t just reach out and take what he wants. Dean would gladly give it to him. And he does, when Gabriel’s lips drag wetly across his cheek before settling against his mouth. 

Dean kisses him from the very bottom of his soul, clinging to his friend and working him through the complicated twist and drag of their tongues. 

Jesus, it’s so hot it makes his toes curl. 

Then Gabriel goes limp in his arms and Dean rolls his eyes before dragging his unconscious roommate off to his bed and taking a very cold shower.


	8. Snapshot 8

Title: Snapshot 8  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 305  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 8. Touch. 

Snapshot 8

He’s got the phantom image in his brain of Dean’s face up close to his, intimate, with his eyes full of something Gabriel would swear was passion. 

But he’s not even sure how would know what Dean Winchester would look like with bedroom eyes. 

He wants to know, he really fucking wants to know. 

He can’t get the image out of his head and it’s starting to cause problems. 

Problems for Gabriel at least, he’s not exactly sure that Dean’s noticed him acting like a gigantic freaking weirdo. 

He’s touching Dean more. 

It’s not like creepy pervert touching or anything, but still….a brush against his shoulder, a playful shove to his back. That one time Gabriel did swat him on the ass but that could be totally excused by something if anyone said anything about it. 

It would take him a second to think of said excuse, but Gabriel could come up with something. 

Dean doesn’t seem to mind it. In fact there are times when it’s like he leans into the touch like he wants more of it, like he enjoys the feel of Gabriel’s hands on his body. 

But that’s probably just Gabriel being a hopeless romantic. It’s been a long time since Gabriel’s had any affection or love in his life. He wants that connection with someone but hell; he doesn’t trust his instincts any more. 

He’s rusty and shaky and halfway in love with his roommate. 

His life really sucks sometimes. Until Dean starts touching him back. Then Gabriel doesn’t know what the hell to do.


	9. Snapshot 9

Title: Snapshot 9  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 318  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 9. Need. 

Snapshot 9

He needs to get a grip. 

Gabriel’s driving him nuts with the touching and the blushing and the flustered way he acts when Dean gets into his personal space. 

It started as a kind of personal game for Dean. He liked to get up close to Gabriel and inhale his scent, feel the warmth coming off his body, try to trick himself into thinking there was more to their relationships than friendship. It worked a little too well. Now it’s a secret torture for Dean to find himself so close to his friend. 

He wants Gabriel. 

All of him, every little bit of him, Dean wants to wrap himself up in Gabriel and just fall. 

He’s fucked, in all the wrong ways. 

So yeah, Dean needs to get himself under control in a bad way before he opens his mouth and ruins what is the best friendship he’s had in his whole life. 

There are rules, you see. You don’t mix business with pleasure. You don’t friend or fuck the guys you work with. You don’t share your space. You don’t let anyone in. 

Dean’s broken all of his damn rules and the worst thing about it all is that the need for more is still there, burning a hole in his soul. 

It’s not enough to live with Gabriel and call him a friend. He needs more, he needs it all. 

But he’s not sure the risk will be worth the pay off. If Gabriel doesn’t need him too then Dean will lose everything he has. It’s a lot to gamble with and Dean’s odds of winning have never been that high.


	10. Snapshot 10

Title: Snapshot 10  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 342  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 10. Past. 

Snapshot 10

“You never talk about yourself,” Gabriel comments one night as they slump on the sofa around a coffee table full of Chinese. 

“What do you want to know?” Dean asks as he chews his sweet and sour chicken. 

“Everything,” Gabriel blurts and the blushes and tenses up like he said something horrible. “I mean, whatever you want to tell me. It’s just weird that you’re the only person in the world that knows about my arranged marriage and I don’t know much about you at all.”

“Not much to tell,” Dean shrugs. “My mom died in a fire when I was really young. My dad dragged me and my little brother all over the country for most of our lives. We never really settled anywhere. I picked up how to fix cars on the way because dad never took care of the car and someone had to do it. He died a few years ago. My brother went to college. I ended up here.”

“You make it sound like you’re making me a grocery list,” Gabriel snorts. “Give me something to work with here.”

Dean sighs as he leans back against the couch and stretches, “Okay, shoot.”

Gabriel’s silent for a moment before he asks “Have you ever been in love?”

Dean freezes before setting his food down on the table top and rolling his shoulders. “I thought I was once a long time ago with this girl I met. We didn’t last very long. Looking back on it I think I was in love with the idea of being with her than anything else. I wanted to be normal, stable. I would have had that with her. The timing was all wrong. My timing in love is always wrong.”

“I know what you mean,” Gabriel whispers.


	11. Snapshot 11

Title: Snapshot 11  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 377  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 11. Heat. 

Snapshot 11

The air conditioner is broken in their apartment. Dean’s not sure when it became their place instead of his place but whatever, he likes it like this and Gabriel’s not complaining about anything but the heat. 

They break down on the third night of not sleeping and put their money together to buy a window unit. Once they get it home they realize they have a major problem. 

The main room of the apartment is all open; the unit is too small to effectively cool anything off. So they only have two options. They can either pick a bedroom and both of them sleep in it, or one of them will have a nice air conditioned room and the other will be miserable and suffering all night. 

In the end it’s not much of a choice, after all Gabriel paid for half the damn thing. 

So Dean strips down to his boxers and slides carefully down onto his side of the full bed he has in his room. Gabriel’s all ready taking up most of the other side in a lazy sprawl of arms and legs with nothing but his own horrible, banana yellow boxers to cover him up. It’s still too hot for blankets and though the little unit is making a dent in the heat it’s still pretty muggy. 

So Dean turns off the bedside lamp and does his best not to move too much. Gabriel flops back and forth a few times before settling on his stomach with one of his legs just barely touching Dean’s. 

Dean waits for sleep to claim him, it shouldn’t take too long, he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in days. 

He waits, and waits, and waits. 

Gabriel whimpers in his sleep and shifts his hips against the mattress before turning suddenly and throwing an arm over Dean’s hips. He doesn’t wake up, and Dean spends the rest of the night struggling with a whole different kind of heat pooling in his groin.


	12. Snapshot 12

Title: Snapshot 12  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 387  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 12. Wet. 

Snapshot 12

Gabriel leans his head back against the shower wall and groans softly to himself. 

Sharing a bed with Dean is going to fucking kill him, he just knows it. He should go out right now and buy another air conditioner. He could afford it. But honestly, now that he’s gotten into Dean’s bed he thinks he might cry when the apartment complex gets the main heating and air fixed. 

He loves going to sleep at night surrounded by the hum of the air conditioner in the window and Dean’s scent on the sheets. He loves waking up in the middle of the night and having someone in bed with him even if they aren’t romantically involved. The illusion is there and it’s more real than his sham of a marriage. It’s almost enough for him to be content, more than he ever counted on having really. 

But something about that makes him just want more. 

He ducks his head into the cold water and shivers as it drags down his spine before sliding down his legs and running toward the drain. He could pass off the cold shower as trying to deal with the heat but really he’s trying to will away his morning erection. 

He woke up grinding his dick into Dean’s ass this morning and just offers thanks to whatever God might be watching that Dean had one drink too many last night and slept through the whole thing. 

Gabriel doesn’t want to get thrown out of the apartment on his ass anymore than he wants to have to admit to Dean that he’s half in love with him already and is lusting after his probably very straight friend to the point of wet dreams. 

He’s a grown ass man, damn it. He should have gotten through this stage in high school. 

He looks down at his dick with distaste. It would be so much easier to jack off right now but he won’t do it. All he would be thinking about is Dean and it feels like a betrayal.


	13. Snapshot 13

Title: Snapshot 13  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 356  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 13. Secret. 

Snapshot 13

“When are you planning on telling him?” Bobby asks as Dean comes into his office to grab a cup of coffee on morning. 

“Tell who what?” Dean asks while he tries to decide between burning his lip on the hot coffee by sucking it down now or waiting and risk falling asleep while it cools off. He’s not been sleeping too much lately with his roommate moaning in his sleep and rubbing his erection against Dean’s ass in the middle of the night. 

Dean wakes up achingly hard and it’s taking everything he has not to just roll Gabriel over and finish what the sleeping man is innocently starting. 

It drives Dean crazy, he wants to know who Gabriel is dreaming about so he can find the guy and choke the living shit out of him. Dean wants to be the one Gabriel’s dreaming about. 

“Tell your new roommate that you’ve fallen head over heels in love with him,” Bobby snaps in response. 

Dream freezes, then he chugs the burning hot coffee down as fast as he can before turning to look at his boss and sputter, “Say what?”

“You heard me,” Bobby comments, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. “You’ve been stuck on Gabriel since he walked in the door six months ago. It’s time you did something about it.”

“You’re nuts,” Dean comments as a cover. This is bad, so horribly bad. 

“You’re lying,” Bobby huffs before shaking his head. “Look, I’ll keep your little secret for a week, Dean. But after that I’m going to lock you both in the closet and give you seven minutes in heaven every day until you come out a couple. You two are good together and you’re happier than I’ve seen you since Sam left for college. Sometimes you have to take a chance, Dean. You can’t be alone forever.”


	14. Snapshot 14

Title: Snapshot 14  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 302  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 14. Dance. 

Snapshot 14

Dean has this thing he does when he thinks he’s alone and the classic rock station plays a song he likes a whole lot. 

He dances. 

Gabriel’s caught him a couple of times now. It’s less of a choreographed routine and more of a shuffle that includes some hip swaying and head bobbing. But it’s adorable and intimate. 

Gabriel wants to join in. 

Jazz is more his style though, slow and sexy with maybe just a hint of mournful, lonely overtones to it. It’s the kind of music you drink bourbon and smoke cigars while you digest the notes slowly. Or, the kind of music you pull your lover close up next to you and grind against them in some kind of nasty sprawl until you work your way up under their clothing and forget all about any kind of dancing other than the kind that makes you end up between their legs. 

He wants to teach Dean about dancing like that. Hell, Gabriel needs to re-educate himself about dancing like that. 

Maybe they could teach each other…

Today must be a good day, Dean’s enjoying his day off from work and having the apartment to himself it seems. Gabriel’s not supposed to be home for hour yet but he hurt his hand and Bobby had basically called him a worthless idiot and sent him home. 

Dean’s cleaning the kitchen and singing while he shimmies along. It’s off key and a little awkward but Gabriel’s frozen, entranced by the show.

He thinks he could watch it forever.


	15. Snapshot 15

Title: Snapshot 15  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 300  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 15. laughter. 

Snapshot 15

Dean’s in the middle of the chorus while he scrubs the kitchen counter. It feels good to lose himself in the music and try to escape from his thoughts for a while. 

He’s glad Gabriel had to work today and he didn’t. It gave him some time to plan, to think, about what’s really going on with them and what Dean wants. 

Then it’s given him time to stop freaking out about what he wants and stop hyperventilating every time he considers that he’s interested in more than just a fling with Gabriel. 

He wants the real deal, a relationship. 

When the fuck did that happen?

He pulls out a new Clorox wipe and spins in the circle, preparing for his big finishing move, when he spots Gabriel peaking at him from around the wall next to the tiny hallway leading to their front door. 

He freezes in mid spin and flushes pink with embarrassment.

Busted. 

Gabriel offers a trembling smile and a tiny wave of a very badly bandaged hand and Dean does the only thing he can think of. 

He bursts into horrified laughter. 

It’s a habit he’s had since he was a kid, giggling at inappropriate times. It’s something that drove his father and then later, his younger sibling nuts. But he’s never been able to entirely get it under control. 

He laughs almost hysterically while he reaches over to turn down the music and when he looks back at Gabriel he’s a little relieved to see his friend is chuckling too.


	16. Snapshot 16

Title: Snapshot 16  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 363  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 16. Ache. 

Snapshot 16

His hand fucking hurts, like seriously hurts. Gabriel hadn’t thought much of it when Bobby had sent him home after smashing it against an engine block earlier in the day but in the middle of the night, combined with the heat, he’s miserable. 

“Gabriel?” Dean’s deep and sleepy voice startling him in the darkness. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?” he tries to play off the pitiful tone to his response. 

“You groaned,” Dean answers as he reaches out in the dim light from the street to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. “Either you’re masturbating with me in the bed, which would be a little weird even for you, or something’s wrong.”

Gabriel snorts, glad for the momentary distraction from the throbbing in his hand before answering, “I think my hand is worse than I thought it was.”

“Let me see,” Dean commands as he shifts into a sitting position. Gabriel doesn’t hesitate to place his hand into Dean’s gentle grasp. Dean has a way of touching things like they’re made of spun glass and infinitely delicate when he wants to be careful. Gabriel’s often wondered what it might be like to experience Dean touching him that way. This might be his chance to find out. 

“This bandage sucks,” Dean comments as he tugs on the gauze. “I’m taking it off.” 

Gabriel doesn’t resist, it’s not like Dean can look at his hand with it on. He hisses as it’s unwound and Dean makes a shushing noise in response. By the time the bruised center of his palm is laid bare Gabriel’s leaning closer and closer until his head is hovering close to Dean’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Dean whispers as he traces the sensitive flesh. “But you beat the hell out of it.”

“I try,” Gabriel offers weakly before looking up and discovering just how closely he’s pressed into Dean’s personal space.


	17. Snapshot 17

Title: Snapshot 17  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 327  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 17. Flush. 

Snapshot 17

Dean catches Gabriel’s eyes in the dim light of their bedroom and this close; it’s hard to miss the way Gabriel’s looking at him. 

He’s watching Dean like Dean’s something wonderful, like Gabriel wants to touch him too. 

He holds his breath while he watches Gabriel’s pupils dilate and a slow flush of pink creep up his neck and into his cheeks. It’s not a blush; Gabriel’s not embarrassed right now. 

It’s passion, Gabriel wants him. 

How had he never managed to notice this before? Dean could kick himself. He’s not alone in this sexual tension, he’s not the only want wanting to touch and kiss and taste. Gabriel wants him too. 

Gabriel wants him, and it’s written across his skin as plain as day by the rush of blood that turns his usually golden skin softer looking, more warm. 

All Dean has to do is reach out and take it. All he has to do it lean forward just an inch and he’ll finally know what Gabriel’s lips feel like against his, what his mouth tastes like inside, what that wicked tongue can do when given more than words to work with. 

He hesitates and Gabriel’s eyes drop to Dean’s mouth. It’s that move more than anything that breaks whatever resolve Dean has. He leans forward in a rush and grips Gabriel’s hand just a little too hard in his excitement. It causes Gabriel to open his mouth in a gasp of shock and maybe a little pain. 

But Dean’s quick to gentle his grip as soon as his mouth settles against the other man’s. He uses his tongue to smooth away any irritation that Gabriel might have about being abused accidentally.


	18. Snapshot 18

Title: Snapshot 18  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 342  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 18. Lust. 

Snapshot 18

Oh God, Dean’s kissing him. 

Dean is kissing him. 

Kissing, with Dean.

It takes a moment for it to all settle in before Gabriel’s libido takes pity on his higher brain functions and take over. 

Lust, white, hot, perfect, explodes across his synapses and races like crazy all over his body. Gabriel presses closer, takes his swollen, hurting hand and presses it against the side of Dean’s neck, just under his ear. 

He makes a noise high in the back of his throat that probably sounds like the mewl of a tiny kitten waiting for food but he doesn’t give a shit so long as Dean keeps sucking on his tongue like that. 

Just like that…

Fuck this was so worth the wait. He’s leaning in closer and getting frustrated by the distance, as tiny as it might be. But Dean must feel the same way because the same time Gabriel launches to his knees to try and curl into Dean’s chest his roommate is grabbing at his hips and tugging, then yanking Gabriel into his lap. 

It’s a little weird, but it doesn’t even begin to matter as Dean lavishes wet, suckling presses of his open mouth across Gabriel’s chin and then down, over his upturned throat. 

The weird noises Gabriel hears himself making go from zero to sixty as he rocks his hips into Dean’s and clings to him as well as his can one handed. 

He’s going to come in his pants. 

It’s that thought more than anything that snaps Gabriel back into reality. This is his friend, his roommate. He wants more than one night of aggressive sex that ruins their relationship. To get that they have to talk before this gets any deeper. 

So when Dean leans forward he regretfully tips away.


	19. Snapshot 19

Title: Snapshot 19  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 354  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 19. Trust. 

Snapshot 19

Gabriel’s in his lap, hard….and refusing to kiss him. 

Dean’s confused. 

“Gabriel?” He manages through panted breaths. “You with me?”

“Yes and no,” Gabriel mumbles as he squirms the rest of the way away from Dean and that’s when Dean gets it. 

Gabriel’s not pausing for effect here; he’s putting on the brakes. 

Dean’s fucked this up so bad. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean blurts as Gabriel scoots to the edge of the bed. “I shouldn’t have done that. It won’t happen again.”

This is his friend, as much as Dean wants Gabriel to want him he’s not willing to risk ending up with nothing. It’s a rare occasion that Dean Winchester will humble himself enough to beg for anything, but those occasions do exist and this is certainly one of them. 

“Well color me disappointed then,” Gabriel snorts and Dean freezes in his quest to bury this under the rug. 

“Huh?” 

“We need to talk,” Gabriel says sadly. “About a lot of things I think; things that I probably should have been saying to you for a while now and just didn’t want to take the risk.”

“Okay,” dean says slowly as he comes over to sit next to his friend on the edge of the bed. He’s relieved and confused when Gabriel immediately leans into him, but it doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around the other man and exhaling into Gabriel hair as the tension between them eases away. Gabriel trusts him to be close, it feels good. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Gabriel comments as he rubs the side of his face into Dean’s chest. “But I want to be more than your friend with benefits.”

“Me too,” Dean answers immediately. “You’re worth way more than that.”

“Oh,” Gabriel says like he’s honestly surprised. “Maybe this won’t be such a complicated conversation after all.”


	20. Snapshot 20

Title: Snapshot 20  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 357  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 20. Beginning. 

Snapshot 20

Two weeks later and Dean’s still smiling from ear to ear as he and Gabriel wander through the supermarket shopping for food for the week. The honeymoon phase of their budding relationship is still in full effect and he’s floating on cloud nine all the time so long as Gabriel’s within touching distance. 

And Gabriel is almost always within touching distance. The guy is like a gigantic cat who wants his ears rubbed all the time. 

Dean doesn’t mind one bit. 

They watch movies just like they used to do. The only real difference is that now instead of spending the whole two hours sitting next to his friend wondering what Gabriel might do if he leans over and kisses him, Dena knows that Gabriel will make little kitten noises and kiss him back until he’s breathless and hard as a rock. 

Then maybe Gabriel will slide his hands up under Dean’s shirt and rub along the sensitive skin of his sides before tracing along the top of his jeans and slipping just the tips of his fingers underneath to tease at going further, doing more. 

Dean wants more, but their still working this out right now and he sort of feels like he’s been wanting something in one way or another since he and Gabriel met. It would feel kind of weird to be satisfied. 

Gabriel likes to tease, and it turns out that for once Dean likes to be teased. 

Gabriel’s feeling it too, he can tell. Dean will turn around sometimes and catch the warmth and affection simmering in Gabriel’s eyes. 

They’ve started on a journey here, one that neither of them have ever been on before and it feels exciting, thrilling even to be able to walk that path together after both of them have been on their own for so long. 

They’ll get to where they’re going.


	21. Snapshot 21

Title: Snapshot 21  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 322  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 21. Desire. 

Snapshot 21

He wants Dean, Gabriel wants Dean so bad he’s starting to think he can taste it. 

He’s not sure why he’s so nervous. It’s taken them months of dancing around each other to get together and before that Gabriel contemplates that he might have taken him years to mature enough to appreciate the kind of relationship they have. 

But standing here in his boxers, shivering partly from the blow of the air conditioner and partly from the butterflies in his stomach, Gabriel’s shocked by how much he wants this. 

He’s in love. 

It’s no sooner than the thought occurs to him that he’s blurting it out of his mouth, “I love you,” he says, kind of awed. 

Dean freezes where he’s unbuttoning his pants and stares at Gabriel with his mouth open. There’s a beat of silence between them where neither of them moves. 

Then Dean seems to shake it off and grins tenderly before replying, “I love you too.” 

And yeah, if Gabriel wanted Dean before it’s nothing compared to how it’s boiling in his gut right now. 

Dean doesn’t get his pants off before Gabriel is leaping at him, tugging on his hair and sucking on his neck while he grips the soft skin of Dean’s back and grind himself against him. They tumble onto their bed and roll around touching and tickling, laughing as they get tangled together on the bed. Gabriel ends up on the bottom with Dean pinning him in and leaning down across his body. 

They kiss then, long and slow as the tone changes from playful desperation to white, hot desire. Gabriel melts into it groaning, Dean following close behind.


	22. Snapshot 22

Title: Snapshot 22  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 321  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 22. Tangle. 

Snapshot 22

Dean wakes up to the blaring of the alarm and he hits the snooze with a vengeance. But when he goes to roll over and bury himself in the sheets he finds himself in a tangle of naked skin. 

Gabriel’s naked skin. 

The memories from last night flash through is mind, the taste of Gabriel’s skin, the feel of his body arching and moving under Dean’s, The sounds of the other man moaning and whimpering as they worked there way toward release. 

The way Gabriel’s thighs and ass had clenched down around Dean when he came. 

The alarm blares again as part of the snooze cycle and it startles Dean so badly he jerks and swears. Gabriel huffs out sleepy sounding laughter next to him in the bed before pressing a dry, sweet kiss to Dean’s shoulder and sliding his warm hand across Dean’s bared belly. 

It feels so fucking good to wake up like this, Dean hopes it’s an everyday thing for him from now on. 

“Love you,” he whispers gruffly into Gabriel’s hair before sliding his arms around Gabriel’s shoulder after turning the alarm off for good. 

Gabriel makes this noise that sounds like pure contentment before kissing at Dean’s chest and mumbling, “I love you, too.” 

The length of the hard on rubbing against Dean’s hip tells him he might not be the only one affected by memories from the night before. “We’re going to be late,” Dean says warningly even as he slides his hand down to tease along the curve of Gabriel’s ass. 

“I know,” Gabriel chuckles and then he’s latching onto Dean’s nipple and Dean’s not thinking about anything anymore.


	23. Snapshot 23

Title: Snapshot 23  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 366  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 23. Comfort. 

Snapshot 23

His head is pounding so badly that Gabriel’s turned the lights off. 

Dean creeps into the apartment and eases his keys down onto the table by the door as quietly as he can before slipping off his shoes and creeping toward the couch where Gabriel is curled with the trash can nearby, just in case. 

“Dean?” Gabriel whispers. 

“It’s me,” Dean replies softly as he settles at the end of the sofa and slides his lover’s feet into his lap. He pets them tenderly, warming the slightly cold digits with his work roughened hands. He’s careful not to move Gabriel too much or make any loud noises. 

Dean’s relieved when Gabriel shifts positions and welcomes his touch so he starts rubbing more thoroughly, caressing and stroking along Gabriel’s feet and up his ankles. There’s an exhalation of breath from where Gabriel’s head is buried and Dean feels some of the tension coiled deep within his friend’s body start to ease away and dissipate.

“Better?” Dean asks softly. 

“It’s getting there,” Gabriel whispers. His tone is shaky and Dean knows his head is still pounding. Over the time that they have been together Gabriel’s had one other episode of getting a migraine. He says they don’t happen that often in the winter but the bright sunlight of summer time sometimes makes him more sensitive. Dean’s done some research since they started dating, hoping to be prepared for when it happened again and basically found crap. 

It turns out that everyone who has migraines pretty much has a different experience, so no help there. But Gabriel seems to response well to just being near Dean in the silence of their apartment and even after Dean has long since finished rubbing his feet they stay pillowed in Dean’s lap, warm and comfortable as Dean drifts in and out of sleep. 

He’s not sure if he’s comforting Gabriel or if it’s the other way around.


	24. Snapshot 24

Title: Snapshot 24  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 307  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 24. Covet. 

Snapshot 24

“She’s perfect,” Dean sighs as he watches the 1967 Chevy Impala drive out of the garage. “She deserves better than what that asshole is doing for her.”

“It was a tire rotation, Dean,” Gabriel chuckles. “At least he thought to do that much for her.”

“She’s a classic,” Dean argues, turning away from he bay of the garage to glare at his boyfriend. “Show some respect.”

“She’s a car,” Gabriel points out. “And she’s not even your car. You’re obsessed.”

“I’m concerned,” Dean counters. “She needs to be garage kept and given high quality fuel. That son of a bitch parallel parks her on the street. Something terrible is going to happen to her one day.”

Gabriel cocks his head to one side and stares at his boyfriend for a moment. “You love that car. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Dean grumbles, squirming uncomfortably. “Look I know it sounds nuts, okay? I have a thing for classic cars; especially that particular car. My dad used to own one.”

“Oh,” Gabriel nods. “I was going to ask but you were drooling so badly I was afraid you might choke.”

He ducks as Dean grabs at him but the other man is laughing when Gabriel darts away into the break room. When Dean pins him against the soda machine and kisses him playfully Gabriel murmurs against his mouth, “At least if I have to share you with something it’s a car and not another person.”

Dean snorts before nuzzling his cheek and assuring him, “Baby, as far as people go, I only have eyes for you.”


	25. Snapshot 25

Title: Snapshot 25  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 391  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 25. Heart. 

Snapshot 25

“Love you,” Gabriel sighs as he leans back against Dean’s chest. 

“Love you,” Dean rumbles as he pets his fingers through Gabriel’s hair before pinching his ear playfully. 

Gabriel huffs with laughter at the touch and pinches the inside of Dean’s thigh, making the other man jerk and snicker before they settle back into a tender embrace on the couch waiting for something worth watching to come on the television. 

“I’m really glad I found you,” Gabriel says suddenly and Dan squeezes him tightly for moment as he presses a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. “I mean it,” Gabriel continues. “I was a mess before I met you, Dean. I’ve never been in love before and I honestly thought I was going to spend the rest of my life in a sham marriage or just being alone. I never counted on there being someone who looked at me and liked me for what I am. I appreciate you for that. You never try to change me.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Dean snorts, rubbing along Gabriel’s arms and across his chest in a slow, lazy pattern. “I like how you are. You’re amazing.”

Gabriel chuckles with uneasy laughter. Dean frowns in response and rubs his knuckles against the other man’s cheek. “I mean it, Gabriel,” he says firmly. “You strolled into that garage that day and I couldn’t take my damn eyes off you. I watched you for a long time trying to figure you out. The more I watched you the more I liked what I saw. Then you moved in here with me and you drove me nuts trying not to fuck up being your friend when I wanted you so much I couldn’t stand myself. I love you. You stole my heart.”

Gabriel sniffs and Dean’s pretty sure he’s crying. But his lover doesn’t turn around in his arms or pull away so Dean just wraps his arms around Gabriel a little tighter and whispers “Love you,” again and again. 

After a while Gabriel turns toward him and smiles.


	26. Snapshot 26

Title: Snapshot 26  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 370  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 26. Surrender. 

Snapshot 26

Dean’s never bottomed. It’s not like he has anything against it really it’s just that it takes a certain amount of trust to open yourself up like that. 

Or, rather, lay there while someone else opens you up like that. 

But this isn’t some fling and Gabriel not just any guy. It’s time for Dean to broaden his horizons. 

That doesn’t mean it’s easy, not by a long shot. He has control issues, big ones, and Gabriel knows it. They’ve talked about it before, back when they were still feeling things out between them. Dean’s been nothing but honest about his concerns and his reasons for never trying it before. 

Hell, Gabriel’s never even asked him to do it. It just seemed right that he offer. They’ve been equals in everything else, why not this too? Dean wants it, wants Gabriel to feel him out, fill him up, leave him exhausted and trembling in the circle of the other man’s arms like they’ve done so many other times the other way around. 

He jerks at the first cold press of slick fingers against that unexplored part of his body. But Gabriel brushes a tender hand along his side and murmurs to him wordlessly. Dean can feel his boyfriend’s hand shaking and he knows Gabriel’s just as nervous about this as he is. That more than anything allows Dean to exhale a long held breath of tension and bury his face into the pillow that smells like Gabriel’s shampoo. 

They’re going to do this, they’re doing it already; under the current of nervousness it occurs to Dean that this feels pretty damn good and not at all as weird as he had been expecting. 

Then Gabriel hits what has to be his prostate and Dean makes a noise like a wounded animal before melting into the sheets and giving it all over for Gabriel to handle. 

Gabriel chuckles warmly as he presses damp kisses down Dean’s spine.


	27. Snapshot 27

Title: Snapshot 27  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 302  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 27. Truth. 

Snapshot 27

“So what’s his name?” Sam asks as he skypes with Dean from his school dorm.

“Who?” Dean asks. 

“The guy you’re dating that’s making you glow all over like Christmas,” Sam chuckles. “I’ve never seen you so happy. Are you on drugs?”

“No,” Dean laughs. “I’m not on drugs.” 

“Just the meth!” Gabriel yells from the kitchen. 

“SHUT UP!” Dean yells back while Sam laughs. 

“Tell Gabriel I said ‘Hi,’ okay?” Sam asks with grin. 

“Will do,” Dean agrees and he can’t keep the smile off his face. His brother is a lot of things but Sam’s not stupid. His eyes narrow and his brow wrinkles up. 

“Dean?” Sam presses as he leans closer to his laptop. “Are you fucking your roommate?”

Dean bites his lip. 

“OH MY GOD!” Sam exclaims. “You ARE fucking your roommate. You told me never to do that, Dean. I leave you alone for five minutes and you’re breaking all your rules. This is a bad idea!”

“No it’s not,” Dean comments with a smile and slow shake of his head. “It’s probably the best idea I’ve ever had. Trust me.”

“Is he taking good care of you?” Sam asks after pause. It’s hesitant, like he’s afraid of the answer.   
“Honestly?” Dean grins. “Yeah, Sammy. It’s good. Unbelievably good.”

Gabriel waits until they hang up before crawling into Dean’s lap and pushing him back flat on the sofa. “Unbelievably good, huh?” 

“That’s what I said,” Dean shrugs. “What about it?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel mumbles as he sucks on Dean’s neck. “You’re just amazing.”


	28. Snapshot 28

Title: Snapshot 28  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 342  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 28. Lies

Snapshot 28

“This is a giant bunch of bullshit,” Dean announces as he reads over the divorce papers sitting on their kitchen table. 

“Yes,” Gabriel sighs. “Yes it is.”

“Well,” Dean huffs as he tosses the papers down. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Sign them?” Gabriel comments incredulously. “What else am I supposed to do?”

“Stand up for yourself, Gabriel,” Dean barks. “She’s implying you cheated on her. It was the other way around. Don’t let her say this shit about you. You’re better than that and we both know it. Fight back.”

“What’s the point, Dean?” Gabriel sighs. “I just want it to be over. I mean, if I sign the papers then I’m finally free and we can get on with our lives. Who cares if she’s lying about me? It’s not going to make a difference in the long run. She’s got what she needs to stay in the country and I fulfilled my end of the bargain with her dad. So it’s all wrapped up in a tidy little package as far as I’m concerned.”

“I care,” Dean complains. “I love you and I don’t want anyone saying anything bad about you. You deserve better than that. You’re worth more than that. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel smiles as he wraps his arms around Dean and leans against him. “And I love that you want to defend my honor. Just do it when it matters, Babe. This is water long washed under the bridge.” 

Dean grumbles but he lets it go. He grinds his teeth as Gabriel signs the papers and doesn’t feel any better when they’re delivered to the lawyer the next day. 

Some battles you just can’t win. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to try.


	29. Snapshot 29

Title: Snapshot 29  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 315  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 29. Future

Snapshot 29

“We should buy a house,” Dean comments as he and Gabriel eat breakfast one morning. 

“What?” Gabriel manages to get out after he finishes choking on his pop-tart. 

“I’m serious,” Dean shrugs, sipping his coffee. “We should think about it. I mean we’ve got our whole lives out in front of us. I want to make some plans with you.”

“We have plans,” Gabriel points out. “We’re going to visit your brother in two weeks.”

“Gabriel,” Dean exclaims. “That’s a weekend trip. I’m talking like future plans here. A house, a dog, two point five kids playing in the yard kind of stuff. Big stuff. Get on board here.”

“You mean like things for the rest of our lives…” Gabriel trails off with a glassy eyed expression. 

“Well, yeah,” Dean squirms. This isn’t going the way he thought it would. “This is kind of it for me, I think. I want to stay with you. So I thought maybe we should talk about what we both want out of life.”

“I never thought about it,” Gabriel admits as he crosses his arms. “I never wanted to think about the future before.”

“Well,” Dean swallows. “Think about it now, okay? Think about it with me. It will be awesome. We can be together. That’s what you want, right?”

“The dog sounds good,” Gabriel smirks at Dean’s uncomfortable expression. “But I’m not sold on having kids.” 

“Kids are awesome,” Dean assures him. “Trust me.” 

Gabriel laughs, he can’t help himself. Dean looks so earnest and there’s something hysterical about arguing with your gay boyfriend about planning for babies you never thought you would have in the first place. 

Life is never dull.


	30. Snapshot 30

Title: Snapshot 30  
Author: Gedry  
Pairings: Dean/Gabriel  
Rating: PG - 13  
Word Count: 303  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.   
Beta: none  
Spoilers:  none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Written for 30 Snapshots – 3 Ending.

Snapshot 30

“Look,” Gabriel says as he waves a packet of mail in Dean’s face. 

It’s been a long day off for Dean, he’s spent the his entire day stripping the floor in their new kitchen. They haven’t even moved in yet and he’s already overwhelmed with household remodeling. 

‘Buy a house,’ he had said. ‘It will be awesome.’ He had said. 

So technically this is all his fault. But still….

“What is it?” He asks tiredly. 

“Papers,” Gabriel announces proudly. 

“Well, duh,” Dean snorts. “Which of the tons of paperwork that we are waiting for has finally graced us with its presence today?”

“The big papers, Babe,” Gabriel chuckles. “The wicked witch is dead kind of papers.”

“Your divorce is final?” Dean asks even as he scrambles to his feet and tries to brush the dust and dirt off the front of his clothing. “Are you serious?”

“Yep,” Gabriel positively glows. “It’s over, Dean. It’s finally over! I’m a free man!”

Dean spins his boyfriend around in a big circle while they both laugh. It had been a stupidly long process to end a marriage that neither party really wanted to be a part of anymore. Kali just wanted the apartment and everything in it and Gabriel just wanted out. But still paperwork rules the world and Dean had thought for a while it would never be over. 

“Want to get married?” Dean blurts suddenly. 

Gabriel throws back his head and howls with laughter for a very long time before he shrugs and answers, “Sure, why not.” 

It would be good for the kids if their parents were married.


End file.
